It's OK Baby, I'm Here
by BrodieBabeAmbrose
Summary: In the aftermath of Money In The Bank, Belle finds herself alone after her boyfriend Jon decides to leave without her. Finding friends she can depend on helps her get through but does one of her new friends want more. First Upload - Please review with comments/critique :)
1. Chapter 1

It's OK baby, I'm here

Chapter 1

Uuggh… Men! As my gran always told me 'Men are only good for the three F's. Feeling, Fucking and Forgetting! I sat on top of my suitcase outside Phoenix airport at 3am. No car, no idea where the arena was for Raw, no hotel room, no taxis and to top it all off it was raining. Could this day get any better? It had barely been five hours since Money In The Bank had ended and my boyfriend of eight months, Jon Good or Dean Ambrose as most of you would know him, had won his first WWE World Championship after an epic cash in of his MITB briefcase. It was a fabulous night, even if I had only secured a second on the card filler match against Nick again, but it had been a night of laughs, jokes, pranks and good times with friends old and new. When the main event rolled around I went hand in hand with Jon to Gorilla to await is run in. The air was thick with tension and excitement as we both realised how much the next 20 minutes would change our lives. So you all know how the show finished, right? You don't?! Well 'Seth' beat 'Roman' in the main event and just like he said he would 'Dean' cashed in, hit Dirty Deeds on 'Seth' and became the champion. I stood backstage, admittedly awaiting the screw job which Vincey baby was so fond of, clutching a water bottle crushed beyond use, waiting for my champ to come back after soaking up the applause. When Jon walked through the curtain I could tell he was on a different planet, the sheer adrenaline was puling through him and his inner Moxley was in full flow. As he buzzed past me he patted me on the hip and muttered "See you later. Getting changed" I could tell by the short sentences and speed he was talking that he was going to sit in his locker room and try to calm down. I was a bit surprised when he didn't ask me to join him because everyone knows a bit of naughty fun after a championship win is the best fun ever! So off I went to get my bags, I decided to wait outside at the rental car for the drive to the airport. As I was heading out the door Becca and Sara stopped me for a quick chat so instead I went to catering to wait with them as the crew packed up around us. Eventually, after the girls left to catch their rides, I realised Jon still hadn't appeared. Catering was on the main route from his locker room to the car park so I couldn't have missed him. Leaving my bags in the now empty catering hall I went in search of Jon. I wandered around both backstage and out front but there was no sign of him. On my way back from ring side I bumped in to Colby. "Hey Colbstar. You seen Jon?" "Yeah, he left about 40 minutes ago, said he'd booked an earlier flight…wait why are you here and not with him?" "Fucked if I know mate!" "I think you better phone him" "Think I better get to the airport first, got a flight to catch." Once I had collected my bags and said my goodbyes to the few stragglers still lurking around the halls I headed out to the car park, only to find the damn rental car was gone. Well fucksticks, Jon had the damned keys. What an arse, he was the one who said "see you after" if he meant across the country I could have been prepared. So, Mr Uber to the rescue, a very silent seething plane trip to Phoenix and here I am. Cold, tired, soggy, alone and extremely pissed off. While I replayed the latter half of the evening in my head, wondering what the hell had happened, I didn't notice two people approaching where I sat. "Hey trouble. How you doin?" In no mood to be sociable I grunted in reply and put my head in my hands. I wasn't quite prepared for a hand to come to rest under my chin. A scream and a jump later I was lying flat on my back after going ass over tit off the top of the suitcase staring up at the mad hair and blue eyes of none other than the certified G, Enzo Amore. "For fuck sake Eric, warn a buddy!" "No need for swearing young lady" he laughed. "Piss off G Boy before you end up with bona fide bruised nuts." Too tired and sore to even move off the soggy tarmac I simply laid my head back and closed my eyes. "Reckon the small one needs some help big man" "Yeah, go get the car I'll get her." Next thing I was aware of was a pair of gentle hands slipping under me and lifting me up. "I'll walk thanks!" I gritted out as I was cradled close to the big solid chest of Bill Morrison or Big Cass as you all know him. "No no tiny, you just kick back" "I'll walk" I said as I struggled out of his grip only to land flat on my ass. I could tell Billy was trying his best not to laugh as he reached down to help me up. "Thanks" I muttered as I tried in vain to wipe down my jeans. "So what you doing sitting alone outside an airport at three in the morning? Thought you and champ would be out living it up by now" "Don't even go there Billy, I've had the night from hell and all I want is pain pills, sleep and well actually a shower first. But since I've been abandoned and have no hotel room for the night I thought I'd kill time until the arena opened and chill there for the day" "What? Abandoned, alone and room-less? You're coming with us babe." I stared at him blankly, partly through a haze of sleepiness and partly through the mental gymnastics of comprehending him calling me babe. Billy leaned past me, I didn't even hear Eric pull up in the car, and opened the passenger door. "Hey Zo man, you cool with Belle rooming for the night? She's beat and abandoned" "Sure bud, hop in short tuff" "I'm not a midget, man" he laughed in response, so while Billy loaded my bags into the boot I crawled into the back seat. I swear I must have been comatose before the boot had closed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

2\. "Babe…Come on babe, time to wake up" My brain just didn't want to play ball "Five more minutes Jon. I'm sleepy" I mumbled as I absentmindedly wiped the drool off my chin. "It's Billy babe. We're at the hotel, time to wake up" I suddenly became aware of a gentle hand stroking my cheek while another rested on my shoulder. With a start I jumped, head butted the roof of the car and swatted the hands off me. I must have looked like I was having a seizure! All I was aware of at that moment was fighting my way out of the car and up to a vertical base, yeah didn't go quite to plan when I face planted the half open door and landed in a heap at Eric and Billy's feet. "Eh…You OK?" Eric asked with a scratch at the back of his head. "Fine, kinda sums up my night really." As I picked myself up off the ground I let out a sigh "Look, guys, thanks for the ride but I'll just kick it in reception until breakfast and catch you up at the arena later. I'm not much company and I've put you through enough hassle already." With a look exchanged between them, Billy's response was to reach down, lift me over his shoulder and walk into the hotel towards the lift. As I looked back, realising resistance was futile at this point, I could see Eric and the night porter unloading our bags from the car. As we entered the hotel I tapped Billy on the shoulder, "Yeah babe" he said "Why are you and Eric doing this for me?" "Cause you needed it. Besides who could've looked at that face when you were sitting there all alone and not helped?" "Plenty of people, but really thanks. Like so much" "It's no bother babe." There he went with the babe thing again, oh well guess that's just what he's going to call me. Once the lift arrived he walked in but still didn't put me down, "Eh any chance I could walk from here big guy?" "Nope. You would only end up on your ass again." Couldn't argue with that could I? It had been the general theme of my time in their company so far! It was only once we were safely in the room and next to the couch that Billy gently lowered me from his shoulder. "You know I'm not made of glass" I said as for a moment I was pressed against his chest. "I've spent my career taking body slams from guys built like you." He smiled as he sat me down on the couch "Well babe sometimes we all deserve to be treat properly and gently." I coughed nervously and looked away. He had said that with such softness and kindness in his eyes that after the night I'd had it was a little too much and I felt a lump forming in my throat. At that a loud bang was heard as Eric crashed the luggage through the door. "Hey kids, I'm home!" "Funny Zo" Billy laughed as he joined Eric unloading the bags. As I stood up to go help, Eric grabbed my suitcase "Sit down short stuff" "But I'll help…." "Nope, leave me and Bill to take care of this, in fact you go grab first shower" "But…" "No 'Buts' babe, we're not arguing with you. You've had a pisser of a night and deserve a long hot shower. It might be 5am but we don't need to be at the arena until 5pm" Billy said walking towards me with a towel in his hand. With a slight push he propelled me towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 3

"So…Babe?" Eric whispered to Billy once they heard Belle start the shower. "So…What?" Billy whispered back. "No no big man only asking. You crushing?" Eric teased with a nudge to Billy's ribs. Billy could only blush as he carried his case into the bedroom. "Fuck. Zo, what we gonna do about the beds?" "What you mean man?" Eric said joining him in the bedroom. "Well three bodies. Two beds" "You bunk with Belle" Eric said with a wink as he dumped his case on one of the single beds. "Fuck man you know I couldn't sleep on the couch. I'd need to bend in half!" "What's up boys?" I asked as I appeared in the doorway, wrapped only in a towel with my bright blue hair still wet. "Eh…N…Nothing. Just discussing the sleeping arrangements" Billy gulped while is eyes bounced up and down my muscular tattooed body hidden only by a towel. I looked around the bedroom noticing only the two single beds both with a suitcase on top. "I'll sleep on the couch, no worries" "Can't sleep on the couch short stuff, you'll never get comfy" Eric said as he kicked off his shoes and grabbed a towel. "Bunk with Bill" he said as he headed to the shower. "Up to you babe. Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable either way" Billy said as he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. "How would it work though? It's so tiny and you're so big?" He began to blush as I finished my sentence, as I realised what I'd just said. "Shit! Billy you know what I meant" I exclaimed as I blushed. "It's OK babe, I know, but honestly we'll both fit on the bed" he said choosing his words carefully as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. I made my way back to the lounge, blush still colouring my cheeks. The blush didn't have a chance to dissipate as Eric burst out the bathroom only a hand covering his jewels. "No peeking shorty!" he said with a wink at me as he passed Billy in the doorway to the bedroom. "Don't worry he will put clothes on eventually" he said as he passed. I sat down on the couch to get PJs' out my bag as I heard the shower start. Just as I finished brushing out my almost dry hair and tying it up Billy walked past on his way to the bedroom fully covered in an oversize towel. "You sure about me bunking?" I asked him "Course I am babe, two minutes 'till I get changed." A couple of minutes later Eric's head popped around the doorframe "You ready for bed shorty?" "just coming" "Not yet you're not!" God this guy is going to have me blushing constantly. As I got into the bedroom both guys were already in bed, Eric facing the wall on the verge of sleep already. Billy was sitting up slightly, leaning against the headboard, he pulled the cover back as I walked closer. Thankfully he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, I had feared the worst after Eric's comment! As I sat down on the side of the bed he shuffled as far over as he could and lifted one of his big arms to rest along the back of the headboard. I quickly scooted into the bed and tried to think of a way to fit in beside Billy. Before I could think he had worked his way down the bed, thrown an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. With that he reached out his other arm and switched off the light, before his hand touched the switch we could already hear Eric's snores coming from the other bed. I tried my best to relax but after the last 24 hours and all that had happened the last thing I pictured doing was lying in a single bed, cosied up to a seven-foot gentle giant who kept calling me babe. As I lay there thinking Billy turned his head towards me "You ready to tell me what happened babe?" As I lay quietly and contemplated what I was going to say I felt him gently stroking the top of my arm, it was comforting and so gentle that I felt myself welling up. "it's OK baby, I'm here." Well that was it, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and tried my best to muffle mu sobs against his chest. Billy rolled onto his side and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't stop the torrent of words and tears that flooded out of me as I recounted everything that had happened since the start of the evening. The whole time Billy held me tightly in his arms rocking me gently. "So that's how I ended up outside the airport" I finished my tale with a sniff. "Babe, sleep. You're exhausted and you've been through enough tonight. Get comfy, I'll look after you and we'll sort this out in the light of day." Turning my head slightly I said "It is light already." Billy chuckled as he laid my head down "That's my girl" he muttered as I drifted into an exhausted slumber. As I slipped into sleep I could have sworn I heard him whisper "I wish."


	4. Chapter 4

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 4

I awoke a few hours later to what sounded like a small cat being anally beasted with a claw hammer. I quickly realised it was actually Eric singing, badly! Something by Kanye I think. I rolled over slowly and realised I was alone and starfished diagonally across the bed. Letting out an epic yawn I took a moment to think over the latter half of my early morning escapades with Billy and Eric. "So Bill, what we gonna do with shorty? She looked pretty upset last night at the airport" Eric said to Billy as they stood in the kitchen area waiting on the coffee pot brewing. "Keep her safe of course. Jon fucked her over good last night. Did a runner with their rental after the PPV and as far as I know she hasn't heard from him." "Renee?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow. "More than likely. He's been hanging around her a lot recently" Billy said as he shook his head. "They've been together nearly a year; why would he do that?" "Fuck man I know, especially with a chick who played him for years. Never mind trying to stab him." "What!?" Eric said, his eyes bugging out his head. "Yeah, tight before Wrestlemania. Started a fight with him when Belle and him were at the gym. Next thing bam, pulled a knife and went for it. Belle reacted quicker than Jon and leapt in front of him" Billy explained as Eric leaned against the counter pouring his coffee. "That's why she had that dressing on her collarbone hidden under her top at Mania, apparently she was lucky, it could have hit an artery" Billy added. "What a dick man, to give up a diamond like shorty to go back to a psycho" Eric exclaimed angrily. "I'd love to punch the guy, but all we can do it take care of short stuff until she's back on her feet" Billy said with a sigh. "Just until she's on her feet? Or you thinking long term stud?" Billy blushed as he stuttered "No…No man! I'm only looking out for a friend" "You ain't convincing no-one bud!" Eric said with a smile. He knew the big man better than Billy knew. He had never called anyone babe, not even his first and so far, only girlfriend Leah. In the fifteen years Eric had known Bill, he'd never known him to look at anyone the way he looked at Belle. But now wasn't the time to bring that up as he heard the sound of movement from the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 5

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake big guy." Billy seemed deep in thought as Eric nudged him. "I said Belle's awake" "Oh OK" Billy said as he sat his coffee cup down. "Hey guys. I need food" I said as I walked out the bedroom into the lounge. "I-Hop?" Eric asked "Sounds good" Billy said patting me on the back as he passed. "You sleep OK?" Eric asked as I reached into the fridge for water. "Couldn't tell you. Billy did I sleep OK?" "Like the dead babe. You feeling better for it?" he asked as he appeared beside me in the lounge. "Not sure, I'll tell you once I've had food and hit the gym for a while" "Gym after I-Hop then?" Eric asked as he walked towards us. "Yeah" me and Billy said at the same time exchanging a smile. "Look guys, I just wanted to say thanks properly. I know that since I started seeing Jon I've not spent as much time with anyone on the roster and totally patched all the nights out but I honestly wouldn't have expected anyone to help last night so I'm grateful you two did" I said as I stepped forwards and threw my arms around Eric giving him a big hug. "Hey shorty. You're cool and no matter what me and the big guy got your back" he said as he pushed me to arms-length holding the tops of my arms. With that I turned to Billy and realised that standing at the five foot five inches I did compared to his seven foot I'd only be able to reach his waist, as I reached out to hug him he leant down and picked me up under the arms and crushed me to his chest in a monster hug. "I told you last night baby, I'm here. No matter what" he whispered in my ear as he pressed his nose to the side of my neck before setting me down gently. "Right…Eh…Clothes would help" I said feeling slightly awkward as I made my way to grab my bag. "Mind if I change in the bedroom?" "No probs shorty, not like we'd expect you to change in front of us…Unless you want to that is?" Eric laughed. With a blush I headed to the bedroom, making sure the door was firmly shut. "That was a hug and a half big guy?" Eric sniggered "Just want her to know she's safe man that's all" "Yeah, yeah I believe you big stuff! Bit of advice bud, play it cool. Let her come to you. Don't think after what she's been through she needs to be made uncomfortable" "Wise words Zo. Wise words. Thanks" "Better get gym stuff ready, well once Belle's out the room" "Your wish is my command Mr Amore" I said as I exited the bedroom. "Sneaky, sneaky tiny" Eric teased as he brushed past me. I wandered over to the door and sat my bag down as the boys got their gym bags ready. "Got everything babe?" Billy asked, appearing behind me as I leaned on the wall stretching out my legs. "Yup darling, got everything I need" "Darling?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Babe?" I retorted matching his eyebrow raise with a smirk. "You know I've never seen you at the gym before?" Billy said "Yeah, me and Jon would go at insane early times in the morning to avoid the rush" I said looking down at the floor as I shuffled my feet. "Besides, Jon didn't like other people looking at me in my workout gear. Even had me change my ring gear so I was more covered" Billy reached out and put his hand in between my shoulder blades as I turned to continue stretching. "I always knew he was crazy but that's a different level of crazy. Any guy would be proud to be seen anywhere with you!" "Well it was easier to go along with it rather that argue" I said sadly leaning my head against the wall. "You guys ready to go?" Eric said as he came into the lounge. "Yeah" Billy and I aid at the same time again. This time I couldn't help but laugh as Billy squeezed my shoulder and reached down to lift his bag.


	6. Chapter 6

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 6

A short car ride later we arrived at the I-Hop near the gym. "You need big man to carry you out again shorty?" Eric laughed from the driver seat. A short slap around the ear gave him the answer. Once we got inside Billy bagged a booth near the back with large bench seating on both sides. "Just nipping to the loo boys. Scrambled on toast, extra-large apple juice. Pleeeeeeease!" I said with a smile as I headed to the bathroom. Once the orders had been placed and the drinks arrived Eric pushed the apple juice over to Billy's side of the table, "What you doing man? That's Belle's not mine" "Yeah, I know" said Eric "That way she'll sit next to you. Forward thinking bud" "Be interesting to see her in action at the gym" said Billy "She's pretty athletic and strong in the ring so I'm not sure what to expect" replied Eric "You know, before we left the room Belle was telling me why we've never seen her at the gym" "Why's that? I've always wondered why what with her being so fit" Eric questioned. "Turns out he's jealous and possessive. Doesn't want guys eyeing up what's his" "Guys a fruit loop. Really." "You ordered?" I said as I got back to the table. "Yep. Steak, bacon and maple for you wasn't it?" Eric said with a smile "Come here 'till I slap you good looking" I laughed as I sat next to Billy. Conversation flowed as we ate breakfast, but the glaring omission from it was the previous nights' PPV. I didn't want to bring it up so I was happy enough. "Breakfast's on me guys" I announced as the waitress brought the check, "What? No way babe" billy said putting his hand on mine as I reached into my bag. I turned my hand over so I was holding his hand on the bench seat. As a blush crept up to colour his cheeks I said "Honestly Billy. Please. You guys have been absolute lifesavers and its's the least I can do." "Yeah Bill, woman on the men's roster? You any idea how much this chick mist be raking in?" Eric exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "Fuck off Zo! It would probably surprise you what I actually get paid, but girl's got readies don't worry." As we left I-Hop to get to the car I hoped I hadn't upset either of them as Billy especially had been real quiet on the way out.

Once we entered the main gym hall I spotted quite a few other superstars dotted around the equipment, but no Jon. What a relief, I let out a big sigh. Eric patted me on the back as Billy said "Relax babe." "So, you gonna try and keep up with me boys or do your own thing?" "I told Stephen I'd help him with shoulders today" Billy said looking genuinely sad. "Well if big stuff's wimping out, I'm up for a challenge." Said Eric cockily. I smiled at him and reached out for a fist bump as I said "You're on G man. Don't die on me now, OK?" "Bring it tiny one!" As Billy left to join Stephen and Jose (Sheamus and Alberto if you'd rather) Eric and I headed over to the cardio section. On route I could see several of our co-workers exchanging glances and nods in our direction. I paid them no attention as I stopped briefly to give Becca a hug. "You OK lass?" she asked "Peachy Bexa" I smiled brightly, noticing Eric shuffling awkwardly at my side. "Just gonna take the Zo man through a Belle-Buster workout" I explained nudging Eric in the ribs causing him to jump and smile sheepishly, don't think I'd ever heard him so quiet! "Geez buddy you be careful! Nearly killed me last time" Becca smiled at Eric as he briefly looked her in the eye. "But then big guy like you" she said gently squeezing his bicep "Should survive just fine. You might need a good rub down after it though!" Eric could only stare at Becca, mouth gaping as I laughed and said "That sounded like and offer to me G man. See you later Bex." After a lung bursting cardio session, a muscle busting free weight session and at least and hours punch bags and battle ropes I looked down at Eric lying at my feet, sprawled across a pile of crashmats. "You had enough?" I smirked as I bounced from one foot to the other energetically. "Go away. I'm dead. Dead people don't exercise" he breathed out, attempting to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Want me to go get Bex?" I teased as I flopped down on the mat next to him. "If she can save me, then yeah!" Eric said as he turned his head to look at me. "Why Mr Amore! Are we slightly smitten with Miss Rebecca?" I giggled poking him in the side. "She's cool" "Just cool?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, you know…" he muttered. "What you doing?" a voice exclaimed from nearby "It's how you doin?" I said as I sat up to look at Colby standing a few feet away. "Wassup Colbstar?" "You found Jon yet?" he asked "Or not started looking yet?" he added as he glanced between Eric and me. I let out a sigh as I pushed myself to my feet "Not answering his cell. Not been in touch. I did get a text from the rental company to say I'd left my sunglasses in the centre console when the car was returned. Funny thing is mine are in my bag" I said sighing wearily. "So fuck knows where he is, what or who he's doing or who's sunglasses those were. But if the inconsiderate cunt decides to get in touch, tell him I said thanks. Thanks for abandoning me, thanks for leaving me alone without a car or a hotel room and lastly thanks for wasting the last eight months of my life" I exclaimed growing angrier, louder and more bitter with every word. By this point everyone in the gym had grown silent and were staring at me quizzically. I shook my head angrily, mostly to clear the tears forming and stormed past everyone, grabbed my bag, and headed for the showers. "You can tell Jon I said he's a monumental dick too" Eric said as he stood up and walked past Colby. "Wait Eric. What happened last night? I met Belle after Jon left but has he really not been in touch with her?" "Bud, me and Bill found her sitting outside the airport in the rain at 3am waiting for the arena to open so she'd have somewhere to go" Eric explained as all the others listened intently. "We're keeping her with us until this gets straightened up and she's feeling better, that way she's safe." Billy said as he walked over to Eric and Colby. "Fair shout big man. God what a dick, and that's my best friend. If I hear from him, I'll tell him to phone her" Colby said shaking his head in wonder at Jon's behaviour. "I would think face to face might be better but she probably will end up punching him in his face" Eric said. "Look, Colby just let him know he's a dick, she's safe, if he cares, and he's gonna get an ass kicking from Belle at some point." Billy said turning to Eric "C'mon man we better go check on her."

Once I got into the changing room I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I stood under the shower for a good ten minutes with my head against the wall sobbing uncontrollably, good thing the changing room was empty. Everyone must still be out there gossiping about me. As I stood there worrying about how they were all going to treat me tonight I heard a quiet knocking on the door, I ignored it figuring whoever it was would go away. "Zo man you go get the ca, I'll get Belle." I stepped out the shower and looked at my reflection in the mirror as I twisted my hair up into a ponytail and quickly dried myself. As I stepped around the corner of the shower wall I stopped dead, standing front and centre in the changing room was Billy, busily packing up my bags for me. It was at that moment I realised I'd thrown my towel in the wash bin and was fully naked without the chance to escape. It was too late, I had two choices; try and make a break for the shower trying my best not to show too much flesh or brazen it out and go get my clothes on the bench next to Billy. As I pondered my choices Billy slowly raised his head, realising he was no longer alone. Neither of us said a work as we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. With a slow lingering gaze, the full length of my heavily tattooed naked form, Billy appeared to make a small move forward before stopping himself with a visible effort. Staring me straight in the eye he cleared his throat lowly and said "God babe, you're beautiful…Fuck. Eh…Yeah…Sorry…" He tore his eyes away and turned quickly to face the opposite direction. "I…I…C…Came into check if you were OK and heard the shower and thought I'd help and pack up for you and…and…I'm so sorry…" he stuttered at a rapid pace as I was throwing my clothes on. "What did you say?" I asked him as I sat down to put my trainers back on. "Sorry" he mumbled quietly. I stood up and walked over to stand just behind him. "No. The first bit" I said gently. "I…Well I said…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Eric came bursting through the door "Got the car guys. You ready? Billy we really shouldn't be in here, high chance of nakedness!" Billy coughed nervously as a blush crept up my cheeks. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Let's just get outa here" I said as we made our way out. "What did I walk in on there?" Eric whispered to Billy as Belle stormed ahead to the car. "Nothing, I asked if she was OK" "So why were you standing with your back to her?" "Giving her privacy." Eric wasn't buying it but he guessed he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

Belle was already in the back seat of the car with her earphones in by the time they got in the car. "Think she's OK Zo?" "She will be Bill. She will be. With you looking after her how could she not be?" "Hope no-one upsets her tonight. Think he'll try and talk to her?" Billy asked, suddenly very worried about tonight's show. "Don't worry big man, we keep her close by and busy. Escape once the matches are done." Eric said, trying to keep Billy calm as he could see the worry etched onto his friend's face. "We're driving to the Smack Down taping, yeah?" Billy asked "Yeah" Eric replied. "Good. Once we're done all three of us are out the door. Got it?" "Sure big man. You really do care about her a lot don't you?" Eric questioned glancing over at Billy and seeing him looking into the back seat at Belle, stretched out along the seat eyes closed tapping her feet to her music. Billy sighed and looked at Eric "Have done for a long time man. Just wrong timing to do anything about it" "Well, like you said to Colby earlier, get her straightened out and back on her feet. Who knows what happens after that. She didn't seem to mind bunking with you last night or you being in the changing room. Signs are good my man." Eric smiled over at Billy. At the mention of the changing room Billy couldn't help but begin to blush, the thought of what he had seen was too much to think about while cooped up in the car. As I saw the hotel come into view I sat up and took my earphones out. "You know; I'll be glad when tonight's over" I sighed. "Why's that?" Eric asked as he looked for a parking spot. "Give me a chance to get everything sorted with travel, hotels, living. You know." Billy turned in his seat to look at me "Babe, travel you come with us, hotel you stay with us. Living, well that's up to you but we're here to help all we can" "You think we were gonna abandon you too shorty?" Eric added. "What did I do to deserve you guys, really?" I laughed to myself. As I stepped out of the car and joined the boys I linked arms with them both as we walked into the hotel and headed for the lift.


	7. Chapter 7

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 7

My mood soon turned sour with the opening of the lift door. The sight that greeted me was of Jon, championship belt over his shoulder, with Renee pressed up against the lift wall. His tongue down her throat and both his hands down the front of her trousers. They were both completely oblivious to the fact the lift had arrived at reception and the audience they were unwittingly performing for. I froze as my stomach fell through my feet and I started seeing spots in front of my eyes. On the point of passing out Billy scooped me up and carried me away from the scene as I heard Eric shout angrily "Fucking hell, you absolute knob!" Billy headed for the stairwell with me clutched in his arms. He sat down on the stairs and lowered me to siting across his knees, rocking me steadily. "Belle, babe, talk to me." I still hadn't moved or said a thing. "It's OK baby, I'm here." I raised my head slowly to look at Billy as tears sparkled in my eyes. "How much do you reckon Jon's testicles would fetch on the black market?" I asked quietly. Billy blinked his eyes in surprise as he looked at me for a moment before pulling me to him in a hug. "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered as he held me. "Nah. I've just had to learn to be strong" I replied lifting my head from his chest with a sniff. "You don't need to be strong for me baby" he said gently. "Fuck. There you are. You OK shorty?" Eric exclaimed as he burst into the stairwell. "it's OK Eric, I'm OK and at least I know where I stand. I can start arranging to have my stuff moved out the house, hell he can have the house and I can look for somewhere else." I said as I stood up from Billy's knee. It took him a few seconds to let me go, guess he thought I was gonna go on my ass again! "Let's just grab the stuff, get to the arena and get this show over. God help whoever I'm up against tonight!" I said as I headed up the stairs. Both Eric and Billy shook their heads in wonder as the followed me. Once we were checked out and on the way to the arena with Billy driving, Eric turned to me from the passenger seat "Shorty, after the show we were gonna drive to the Smack Down taping. You up for a road trip?" "7 hours trapped in the car with us two?" Billy added with a laugh. "Tempting boys but I've troubled you enough. It's gonna get old coming to my rescue and listening to me sob eventually" I said "I'm not giving you the option babe, once we're finished tonight we leave to hit the road." Billy said looking at me intently in the rear view mirror. "Yes Billy" I said quietly casting my eyes downwards. When we got to the arena Eric leapt from the car as soon as Billy put it in park. "Grab my stuff big guy, gotta piss" he shouted as he ran into the building. As I stepped out the car I came face to chest with Billy as he stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes downwards as he put his hand gently under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. "Babe, I…" "You know, I quite like it when you get all domineering" I interrupted with a small smile. Billy began to blush as his fingers cupping my chin began to stroke gently. At the sound of another car pulling into the parking lot Billy dropped his hand and turned with a sigh to unload the bags from the boot of the car.

"Hey ClaraBelle!" I heard a bright voice say behind me. "Hey Saraballs" I replied turning just in time to see Sara and Jose walking towards us. I was quickly enveloped in a hug by Sara as she whispered "Hope you're OK muffin? I heard at the gym and I'm so sorry. His balls are mine when I get a hold of him." I pulled away from her slightly "I've got plans for his balls already chick!" I said smiling at Billy. "Me and you tonight chica" Jose said laying his hand on my shoulder. "Then I'll apologise now Jose. I might be a bit rough." I said turning to face him. "I can take it" he said walking away hand in hand with Sara. "Don't think he knows what he's let himself in for with you tonight babe" Billy muttered as we got the rest of the bags out the car "Probably not but he'll know soon enough!"

We entered the arena and instinctively headed to find catering. As soon as I stepped foot in the room everyone fell silent as all the heads turned in my direction. Feeling instantly uncomfortable I muttered to Billy "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm off to find the locker room" "oh no you're not" Billy replied as he placed his hand in the middle of my back and gave me a gentle push toward the table Eric and Bex were sitting at. Making my way there quickly, I ducked into the seat scooted down and laid my head on the table as I heard the quiet muttering begin around the room. Minutes of silence at our table later I felt Bex hugging me as she whispered in my ear "Lass? Head up, stand tall. You've done nothing wrong" "I know but there judging me Bex. I just wanna escape" I whined. "Fuck em shorty! You got us you don't need their pity party" Eric exclaimed reaching over the table and putting a hand on the back of my head, ruffling my hair gently. "You OK babe?" Billy asked as he sat down next to me and leaned down to the level of my head. "Help." I mumbled. "Deep breaths, here head up and drink you water. I got you a sandwich" Billy said. "darling I don't think I could eat." I muttered not lifting my head. Billy shared a look with Eric and Becca "Guys, me and Belle will be back soon." As I turned my head to look at Billy he reached across the table top to take hold of my hand. He gently pulled on my hand and whispered "Come on babe, come with me." I stood up and tried my best to almost hide behind Billy as I kept my head down and followed him out the room clutching his hand.

"Eric, what's going on with those two?" Becca asked. "He's crushing on her badly, bunked together last night but don't worry he knows she needs a friend right now." He replied. "He's a great guy and to be honest he's probably the best thing for her right now." Becca said thoughtfully. "You know what the best thing for me would be right now?" Eric teased with a cheeky smile. "What's that lad?" Becca returned his smile. "Well I was just thinking of that suggestion of yours at the gym" Eric winked. "Well after the gym this morning and tonight's show, I guess it would be needed" Becca said almost talking to herself. "See how tonight goes and I'll let you know stud." Becca said standing up from the table. "Look forward to your answer firefly" Eric beamed.

As I led Belle from catering she made sure to avoid eye contact with our co-workers as she gripped my hand fiercely. The fact she was staring at the floor meant she didn't see Jon and Renee stroll into the room hand in hand like loves young dream. The immediate silence was deafening and I could only imagine Belle would think it was directed at her. Billy must have been leading me to the other side of the arena as it felt we had been walking for ages, since I had kept my head down staring at Billy's feet I didn't have a clue where we were headed. I was so preoccupied with reliving the silent stares of my friends and workmates that it caught me off guard when Billy stopped suddenly and I crashed into his back, letting go of his hand momentarily to break the fall I was expecting. Billy reacted quicker than me, and a lot quicker than I would expect someone of his size to react, and grabbed me by the arms before I fell backwards. Once I had regained my balance I frantically grabbed for his hand again. "Woah baby, it's OK, I'm here" he said taking my hand. "You're safe now." I still didn't wat to lift my head as tears glistened in my eyes. "Baby, look at me" he said gently. I lifted my head slowly to look at him, "Thanks darling" I said in a whisper. Billy tried to let go of my hand but I wasn't for letting go. "I'm not going anywhere babe" he said "I know; it's comforting though" "What's comforting?" "You are" I said sheepishly looking back at the floor as I shuffled my feet. "You make me feel safe, and the way you're always there comforts me, especially now when I need someone" "Come here babe" he said lifting me up to sit on top of a stack of crates. "Eye level with a giant. Yay!" I said quietly.

Billy leaned on the crate with a hand on either side of me. "OK babe, talk" "What about?" I asked suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. "Whatever you want. We're not gonna be disturbed. No-one will hear and you're safe. So talk" he said as he gently began stroking the top of my hand. "There's a type of duck that has a corkscrew shaped penis" I said looking him in the eye. Billy let out a booming laugh "God babe. Random!" "Well you did say I could talk about whatever I wanted to" "And you chose a ducks' dick?" "I like ducks and dicks so why not?" I said with a smile and a giggle. "There, that's the Belle I love, smiling" "What?" I exclaimed as my head snapped up, did he just say he loved me? "You need to smile more babe, it's good for you." It was an obvious attempt to glaze over his comment and I could see the blush creeping up his cheeks so I decided not to question him on it. "You know only too well why I've not been smiling darling." I said as I looked downwards again. "Yeah, so talk about it, get it off your chest and you will feel better" he said as he went back to stroking my hand. "Where do I start?" I sighed "The beginning seems like as good a place as any" he said with a gentle smile. "Well, when I first started here, I didn't really know too many people. I'd met some a few times when I'd hopped over from TNA to visit Uncle Mark…" "Wait. TNA. Uncle Mark?" he interrupted "Yeah, I worked for TNA for a couple of years. When my uncle re-signed here full time I would come visit once our tapings were finished." "So Mark? You mean to tell me Bubba Ray Dudley is your uncle?" he said looking amazed. "Yeah, has been my whole life" I laughed. "Sorry babe, caught me off guard with that one. You were saying." "Eh…Yeah so when I signed here Colby and Joe were the first ones I really talked to and Jon just kinda always sat staring at me looking sulky. So one day I confronted him and he pinned me against the wall by the throat, kissed me and told me I was spending too much time with them. I was his and his alone. After that I kinda just went with the flow. Finding my feet in this circus but ended up he didn't like me spending any length of time with anyone but him." "Why'd you go along with it babe? I mean I guess you love him but to let someone make you stay away from your friends. I just don't get it" Billy asked looking at me quizzically. "At first I liked it, it was like he loved me so much he didn't want to share me, and we did have a lot of good times. But then it changed, he started going out more but I wasn't allowed to. By that point I couldn't put up a fight, it would only have caused and argument I didn't want." "So, I don't mean to be harsh, but him walking out on you the other night was probably a good thing?" he asked staring me straight in the eye. "You know darling; it probably was now I think about it" I said calmly. "You are an amazing, beautiful woman Belle and you deserve so much more than an emotionally unstable arse like Jon Good to tell you who you can and can't talk to" he said forcefully as he held my wrists tightly.

Just a Billy was about to say something else both our phones began ringing loudly "Bex" "Eric" we said at the same time as we checked our phones. "They must be looking for us" Billy said realising how long we had been away. "Need to start getting ready soon" I said. On impulse I reached out and put my hand on Billy's chest, he shuddered slightly and let out a sigh as he said quietly "Baby, I'm gonna look after you OK? No-one is judging you, if anything they're probably all feeling sorry for what happened to you and don't know what to say." "You're gonna look after me?" I asked, gently running my fingers down his chest, as I reached his waist band I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart thundering in my chest. "Yeah. Any way you want baby" he said in a husky voice. "Bill…Belle! C'mon show's about to start" we heard Eric hollering from a few corridors away. I lifted my hand from where it rested and said "Well big guy, how about we start with a piggy back to the locker rooms?" Billy laughed as he turned to let me hop on his back. As he strode through the halls looking for Eric he clasped my thighs tightly to stop me sliding off. No chance of that given how tightly my legs were wrapped around him. "I feel so tall! This is great" I laughed "Does everything always look this good from up here?" I whispered in his ear, noticing the instant goose bumps on the back of his neck. "Well I know you do" he replied squeezing my legs. "There you are!" Eric shouted as we rounded another corner, we really must have been on the other side of the arena. "Were you guys banging round there or what?" Eric asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as we neared the locker room. "Nah G man. The big guy wouldn't be able to walk right now if that was the case!" I replied with a laugh as I hopped down from Billy's back. As I turned to go into the locker room I saw Billy's face turn beetroot red as Eric raised a hand for a high five.


	8. Chapter 8

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 8

As soon as I entered the locker room Bex was upon me "Lass, is you OK?" she asked as she held me at arm's length. "Bextables I'm fine, was just a bit too much back there that's all" "Need to fill you in on what you missed! Jon…" "No really I don't think I need to know right now chick" I interrupted. "OK lass then after Friday's live show, you me and Sara get together for dinner?" "Can't do Friday girlies" Sara called from across the room "Family times with Jose" she explained. "Awwwww" me and Bex said in unison. "OK then you me dinner Friday" Bex agreed. I nodded my head as I grabbed my things to get changed into my ring gear. As I slipped into my full length tights and long sleeve under top for my leather and lace corset I decided on an act of rebellion. Popping my head out the locker door I shouted Sara "Bring me the scissors chick." When I stepped out I was wearing my usual corset but now combined with tight hot pants. I had decided against the under top I usually wore and let all my tattoos and muscles out to play. As I stood in front of the girls I was met with squeals and cheers from most of the girls as Bex ran up to me. "You look stunning lass!" she exclaimed giving me another look over. "Jose ain't gonna be able to concentrate on your match with you looking like that you know!" Sara said as she joined us. "Thanks girlies! Time for a fresh start! I said, heading for the door. I walked confidently out of the lockers to find Billy and Eric waiting for me. Billy's face was a picture as he could only gape at me open mouthed as I walked towards them. "Fuck me hon! Any chance you could take your sexy ass back into the locker and tell Belle we were looking for her" Eric laughed as he eyed me up and down frantically. Billy quickly put a stop to his staring as he punched him in the arm "Zo man… just…go calm down man." As Eric wandered away muttering to himself, Billy motioned for me to come over. The look on his face was intense as I stopped a foot away from where he sat. "Wow" he breathed out. "What?" I said peering at him. "Just…I could…Wow. Honestly" he blushed. *BELLE AND ALBERTO TO GORILLA* blasted over the speakers at that moment. "I'll walk with you" Billy said with a sigh as he stood up. On instinct I linked arms with Billy as we walked. When I peeked up I could see the blush colouring his cheeks and a look of concentration on his face. "Penny for them darling?" I asked "Safe. Yeah?" he asked hesitantly "Safer than safe" I replied with a smile. When we reached the final corner before Gorilla Billy stopped and turned towards me "Go knock em dead babe" he said enveloping me in another monster hug. As he pressed a kiss to the side of my neck I was blushing furiously. Once he put me down I was able to mumble "I'll try my best" "You always do baby" he replied with a wink as he gave me a gentle push round the final corner. As I stood there in Gorilla waiting for Jose to make his entrance my mind was reeling with what had happened since we reached the arena. There were worse guys out there than Billy, I'd learned that from painful experience, but did I really have it in me to do anything about how I was feeling? Right before my music hit I reached the conclusion to see where this new adventure took me. I exited the curtain feeling calm, collected and more empowered than I had in a long time.

"Wow. Look at her go!" Eric exclaimed joining Billy who was glued to the TV monitor in catering. "I've never seen her so powerfully aggressive in the ring!" he added. "The change of image suits the style though" Billy muttered as he watched Belle forcefully break out of Jose's top rope arm-breaker and deliver a dynamic hurricanrana. "She's a brilliant flyer isn't she?" Colby aske as he joined the steadily building crowd around the monitor. "I had no idea she could fight like this" added Kevin "She'd give any one of us a run for our money any day" said Benji with a smile. As the gathered crowd watched in amazement the match progressed to its climax. A collective gasp went up from the group as Belle hit her new and improved finisher. "Tell me I did not just see a five-foot woman hit a modified razor's edge on a six foot fully grown man?" Paul said in awe. "I'm pretty sure she'd tell you she was five foot five mate! Said Mark as he patted Paul on the back. As I stood on the ropes soaking up the applause from the crowd I realised just how much I had changed since I had joined the company, how far removed I was from the powerful, confident superstar I had been once. The universe had had a glimpse of it tonight but I vowed they would be seeing a lot more from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 9

As I walked up the ramp and back through Gorilla I was met by a sea of faces congratulating me. Jose was sitting on a crate at the side with Sara fussing over him. "For a match like that chica it was worth losing" he exclaimed as he reached out to shake my hand. "Next week, you me and creative are having a good talk about where we take you from here" Paul said. "Majorly impressive Belle" he said as he patted me on the back. Once my crowd of well-wishers had begun to disperse I noticed three people standing at the back. The three people who from now on I knew I could depend on. Bex and Eric stood a little to the side playing a game on Bex phone while Billy stood staring at me intently. As I made my way towards them Billy opened his arms wide, my reaction was to run at him and leap into his arms. "Didn't take the dirty skank long did it?" I heard a voice say nearby. I quickly jumped out of Billy's arms and turned to face Renee as she stood smirking at me. "Wow. Jon removed his tongue long enough to let you speak, I'm impressed" I retorted. "Listen Bitch, I only came to warn you. Jon is mine now. Your stuff is with the building super. Don't ever contact us again" she spat at me. "OK, first of all 'warn me' really? You can have Jon, you're more than welcome to him. I really hope he doesn't treat you as shitty as he treated me. I'll arrange for my stuff to be collected. And lastly don't you worry I wouldn't stop to spit on either of you if you were on fire!" With that she huffed and stormed away, presumably to do an interview somewhere. Feeling frustrated by her sticking her nose in I turned around to face my friends. "You OK shorty?" Eric asked. Before I had a chance to answer I was enveloped in a hug from Billy as he said "She will be man." He then leaned down and whispered in my ear "It's OK baby, I'm here" I hugged him with every bit of strength I could find as I tried my best not to cry. *ENZO AND BIG CASS, VAUDEVILLIANS TO GORILLA* I reluctantly let go of Billy but he kept one arm draped around my shoulder as Eric bounced around, psyching himself up for their match. "Have a good match boys" I shouted over to John and Matt as they headed out on to the ramp. When I turned my head to wish Eric luck I noticed Bex and him were off in a world of their own staring at each other as she stroked the side of his hair. Feeling awkward at watching them I turned to Billy, causing his arm to be wrapped around the back of my neck. He pulled me closer and said "You gonna be OK while I'm out there?" "Sure, gonna get changed so I'm ready to leave" "OK then come wait here for us" he said as he carefully tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I cleared my throat softly as I leaned up to whisper "Be safe out there darling" and in the spur of the moment pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Oi tart features" Bex exclaimed as she smacked me on the ass "You ready to get your smelly ass in for a shower?" I laughed as Billy let me go to join Eric for their entrance. "Listen to who's talking, smelly pirate hooker!" I replied as she stuck her tongue out at me.

We both walked quickly back to grab a shower and our bags. As soon as we could we were back at Gorilla watching the boys match on the screens. "So what's going on with you and the G man my dearest Bextables?" I asked as she stared at the screen intently. "Same as what's going on with you and the big guy my darling ClaraBelle. Lots of flirting and figuring out what we want." I sighed as I replied "I don't mean to flirt, he's a lovely guy and he makes me feel so safe but I'm broken Bex, I know that. Last thing I need to do right now is hop from Jon's bed to Billy's." As I said the words I had to giggle at the irony that I'd already been in Billy's bed. "What's with the giggle?" Bex asked nudging me in the ribs. "Just that me and Billy bunked together last night, so technically I'm already a bed hopper" I replied with another giggle. "Well it's not like you'll need to worry about anything happening when you bunk with him" "Why?" I asked inquisitively. Bex turned to look at me as she said "Well according to Leah, big guy's still holding onto his V card" "Leah that's thingy, Caramel, his ex?" I asked as I took in the news "Thought they were together a few years?" I added "Yeah Carmella, they were but he always refused to do anything with her, said he was waiting until he felt ready" Bex answered as she hopped down from the crates we were perched on. With a guilty start I realised the guys match had finished while we'd been talking. "It wasn't me who told you though, OK?" Bex flung over her shoulder quietly as she strode over to greet Eric with a high five and a hug as he walked through the curtain. I stayed perched on top of the crates as I saw Billy look around for a moment before smiling at me and walking over. "Great match darling" I said as Billy stopped in front of me, resting his big hands on my knees. "I so need a shower and sleep" he breathed out. "Think the big guy could do with some TLC shorty" Eric said with a laugh. "Tables Ladders and Chairs? After that match, you mad?" I joked as I felt Billy rest his head on my shoulder. I pushed his head up as I said "Guys go get showered, I'll grab the bags and we'll hit the road. I'll take the first bit of the drive and you guys can relax." I gave Billy's shoulders a push as Bex pushed Eric in the direction of the locker room. Once the boys had left me and Bex took a stroll to collect our bags.


	10. Chapter 10

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 10

"So big stuff, you making some moves there or what?" Eric said as he and Billy walked to the lockers. "Told you man, being a friend. Looking out for the short one, although I am enjoying it" "Bet you are! I'm taking Bex out for lunch tomorrow when we get to Smack Down so you and shorty will have most of the day to yourselves" Eric beamed with a nudge and a wink. "You and Bex?" Billy asked "Playing with straight fire are we?" he joked. "Fancy bagging me my own leprechaun" Eric said as they entered the locker room. A short while later we all met up at catering and made our way out to the parking lot. "Eric. Keys" I shouted over my shoulder, when I looked round to see where he had disappeared to I could just make out the shadowy shape of Eric and Bex pressed up against the wall in what looked to be a pretty heavy make out session. "Boy couldn't even wait 'till tomorrow" Billy said as he came to stand next to me. "What's tomorrow?" I asked turning away to give them their privacy. "He's taking her to lunch in the next town." "Ah lunch. Yeah, who's eating who?" I joked as Billy began to blush. "So what we doing tomorrow while the lovers are lunching?" I asked "Eh…hadn't really thought that far ahead babe" "Sit in the room, order pizza and veg out?" I suggested. "That sounds like heaven right now babe" "Then heaven you shall get!" I said with a smile. Billy wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the car. "Zo man we need to hit the road, c'mon!" Billy shouted back. As we stood waiting I could feel Billy playing with the back of my hair but I didn't say anything as I didn't want him to stop. I could feel the goose bumps begin to rise along the nape of my neck. "Want me to stop babe?" Billy asked quietly. "Never" I whispered back as he squeezed my neck gently and I let out a quiet moan. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as I tilted my head back. "Geez you two, save it for the bedroom" Eric exclaimed cockily as he strode to the car. "Listen to who's talking Mr Loverman!" I replied as he tossed me the keys and threw his bags in the boot. "I'm bagging the back seat for a snooze and I'll take second part of the drive shorty." As Eric hopped in the back seat and put in his earphones Billy walked to the passenger side door leaving me with a brief squeeze to the shoulder. As I was busy altering the car to suit someone of my size Billy busied himself inputting the hotel details to the GPS. Once we were set I turned to Billy "When should I wake the G man?" Billy looked into the backseat as we heard Eric's snores. "I'd give it a couple of hours. You OK with driving I could do it if you want?" I reached over to give Billy's knee a squeeze as I said "You sleep darling. You're in safe hands and you need the rest" "I'll try to rest but might just wait 'till we get to the hotel" he said thoughtfully as we hit the road. "Am I still rooming with you guys?" I asked, fearful of what the answer might be. "Of course you are babe! You think I'm letting you get away now?" he laughed "I ain't going anywhere big stuff" I laughed back. "I'll hold you to that you know" he said more seriously. "You can hold me anytime you want darling" I said with a wink. Billy blushed as he fidgeted in his seat. "So Battleground ain't far away. Think you'll get a match?" I decided to change the subject so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

For the next five hours we motored our way to the next town chatting about all sorts, from how we got into wrestling to people we had worked with to our favourite foods and movies. It was one of the best car rides I'd taken since I joined the roster. "Hey guys, why'd no-one wake me up?" Eric exclaimed sleepily from the backseat around 2am. "Sorry Zo, lost track of time" Billy said "Soz G man, having too much fun up here" I added. "Want me to…take over?" Eric asked with a giant yawn. "Nah you're alright bud I got it, only about an hour and a bit to go" "OK if you insist shorty" Eric yawned again as he got comfy. "You must be shattered too?" I said to Billy "Nope. I'm enjoying spending time with you so not feeling it" he smiled as he tried to stifle a yawn. "You'll feel it soon enough" I said as Billy laughed. Right before we reached the hotel I noticed Billy had fallen asleep.

Once I pulled into a parking spot I left the guys sleeping in the car to go check in. Once I had the room keys I unloaded the bags, ferried them up to the room and went back to the car. Sliding into the driver's seat I leant over to Billy and softly began stroking his nose. I tried to stifle a giggle as he began to smile in his sleep "Mmmm…love you baby…" he muttered. "Billy darling, time to get up" I whispered as I continued to stroke the bridge of his nose. As he slowly opened his eyes to look at me he smiled. "Hey baby, we there?" "Yep. Bags are in the room already. Time to get to bed for a bit" "hmmm can't wait baby" he mumbled sleepily as he began to get out the car. Reaching through to the back seat I gave Eric a gentle shake to wake him "G man. Hotel. Bed time." For once he had no reply as he shuffled his way out the car and into the hotel.

As we entered the room Eric wandered over to the bed and collapsed face down and fully clothed, his snores escaping moments after his head hit the pillow. As I turned to look for Billy I found him leaning against the open door frame rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Right Mr Big Stuff, bed!" I said as I walked over and led him into the room, closing the door behind him. "Not without my Belle" he mumbled with a yawn and a stretch. "Just on my way darling, you go get comfy I'll put phones on charge and set alarms" I replied pointing him in the direction of the bed. As I stood and watched him walk to the bed I couldn't help but feel calm, probably for the first time in a long time. I also couldn't help but watch as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and toed his shoes and socks off. As he started to pull his jeans off slowly I found myself holding my breath. The sight of his muscles flexing as he bent and stretched filled me with a heat I hadn't felt in a while. Billy stood up and as he turned to sit on the bed I busied myself around the lounge so it wouldn't be obvious I'd been staring. After getting changed and arranging phones and alarms I walked to the bed to find Billy fighting to stay awake. "Why you not sleeping?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Billy reached out, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into bed. "Told you, not without my Belle" before I could react or form a reply he crashed his lips against mine before resting his chin on top of my head and promptly falling asleep. My mind just couldn't work quickly enough to believe what had just occurred between us. I worked my way carefully into a more comfortable position, making sure I didn't wake Billy, and took a deep breath to calm myself. It wasn't working though. Every deep sigh that escaped his mouth made me steal a glance up at his sleeping face. That of course didn't help me either as feelings flooded through me that were both exhilarating and concerning at the same time. To stop myself looking at him I wrapped my arm around his waist, pressed my cheek to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. The calming effect was almost instant as I felt the tension leave my body and myself slip slowly into sleep.

As Billy felt himself waking up he searched his memory to recall exactly how he had got from the car to the bed. He suddenly realised he wasn't alone as he could feel a warm figure pressed the length of him with an arm wrapped around his waist. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself gazing at the delicate sleeping face of Belle. Taking a moment to gaze openly at her every feature he noticed things he hadn't before. From the faint scar beneath her right eyebrow to the cluster of freckles at her hairline above her left eye, he found them all suddenly fascinating and spent a moment committing them to memory. As he gazed at her, with a small enchanting smile on her full lips, he found himself smiling in return. Gently, Billy raised his hand to tidy away a lock of hair which had fallen across her forehead and eyes "Can't cover that beautiful face my love" he whispered quietly. He froze as Belle stretched slightly and tightened her grip on his waist. He carefully replaced his hand on the side of her face stroking as lightly as he could. "Hmmm…Safe…Love you Bi…" her gentle snores completed the sentence as Billy' heart thundered in his chest. Had she been about to say Billy? He felt his heart swell impossibly as his breathing quickened. Trying to calm himself so as not to wake her Billy moved his hand to cradle the back of her neck and closed his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep he felt a sense of peace settle over him.


	11. Chapter 11

It's OK Baby, I'm Here

Chapter 11

When I woke a few hours later I could feel Billy's solid body pressed against my back, his muscled arm wrapped around my waist, his big hand splayed across my lower stomach. It was the first morning since I had joined WWE that I had woken feeling well rested and happier than…well…a squid at a crab shack! I knew the source of this was the wonderful man who's arms I was cradled in. Along with all these warm fuzzy feelings though was an underlying feeling of unease. All the feelings of inadequacy that I had fought to keep buried suddenly bubbled to the surface. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if I turned out to be a disappointment to him? No, I couldn't let myself think that way, that's what Jon would want, for me to be scared and alone. Billy had been an angel, my very own seven-foot guardian angel. Glancing at the clock, I knew the alarm wasn't due to go off for nearly another hour, the boys liked their coffee in the morning. That's what I'll do, I thought, have a nice pot of coffee brewing for them. As I carefully removed Billy's arm from my waist I felt him gently nuzzle at the back of my neck, it was nearly enough to make me stay in bed! No Belle, time to get up I told myself as I gingerly stepped out of bed.

Making my way to the kitchen area I filled the coffee pot as I grabbed my phone off the counter. I realised I had a text from Bex. _*Aaaaghh! What the floompin eck do I wear today? Belle, help. Freaking out here!*_ I quickly tapped out my reply _*Bex. Stop. Sit. Breathe.*_ Wandering back over to the beds I snapped a picture of Eric, sprawled across the bed, mad hair all over the place, still fully clothed from the night before. Attaching the picture to a text I wrote _*This mad bastard ain't gonna care supposing you turn up in a bin bag with a seagull perched on your head! Be you, be happy, he'll love it.*_ As I busied myself getting the cups ready Bex' reply pinged into my phone. _*This is why I love you Belle! Thanks for the pic. Don't know about being me, you know I'm weird as fuck lol* *And that's why I love you Bex! Think he's cornered the market on weird as fuck though. What time you meeting?* *11.30 hotel reception. You and Billy up to anything?* * Movie, pizza, chill!* *That all you gonna do lol* *Cheeky mare! We'll see what happens* *Be gentle* *You'll get a smacked ass next time I see you!* *Oooohh! Can't wait! Thanks chick feeling better now* *You'll be fine sexy, honestly* *You Sure?* *Course I am, short of lezzing it up and snogging you myself what else can I do?!* *Sweet and slightly disturbing you'd suggest that chick! I'll pic you the outfit for thoughts* *Disturbing definitely. Speak soon gorgeous* *Love you Clara* *Love you too Becca*._

As I placed my phone back on the counter top I heard the alarm begin to blare from between the beds. Walking over and switching it off I gently shook Eric awake. "G man! Time to rise and shine" I said brightly as he rolled over and looked at me. "Go wake Bill, I'm sleeping" with a laugh I grabbed his pillow and smacked him over the head "Bex is waiting! Up!" Turning away I felt full of mischief as I climbed up on the edge of Eric's bed and launched myself across the gap to land smack on top if Billy. As Eric's booming laugh filled the room Billy jumped with a start, curling his arms around me completely, staring at me in surprise. "Morning darling!" I said with a smile, "Morning babe" Billy replied softly as we heard Eric padding across the room. "Coffee's ready when your smelly ass is out the shower Eric" I shouted over my shoulder. "Cheers shorty! You're a god send" Eric shouted back as he disappeared into the bathroom. "You sleep OK darling?" I asked as I realised I was lying on top of him. "Slept the best I have in a long time babe. Sorry for crashing out in the car on the way here" he said looking down sadly. As I nudged his head up with my nose I looked him in the eye. "Don't apologise darling and don't look sad. I don't ever wanna see you sad" I quickly kissed his nose as he stared at me. "You stick around and I won't ever be." As we both stared into each other's eyes time seemed to stop. It was Eric's epic shower singing filtering to us that broke the tension as I laughed at the noises he was making. Billy tightened his grip around me and rolled us both over. As I came to rest underneath Billy I stared at him in shock. "Want me to move baby?" he asked as he looked at me. "Yes and no" I answered honestly, he looked at me quizzically with a tilt of his head as I explained. "Well no because despite your size this is actually ridiculously comfy and yes because well we're not exactly wearing much" I said nodding my head towards his red and blue boxer shorts. He laughed gently as he said "We wear less in the ring and roll around with people? So why do you really want me to move?" I liked this side of him but I couldn't help a blush colouring my cheeks as I muttered "Eric will be out the shower soon to get ready for his date" "And…?" he replied with a smile as he brushed his finger through my hair. "Woah! Should I leave the room?" Eric exclaimed as he walked back over to dump his bags on top of his bed. "Or want me to join you?" he asked with a laugh. "Guess I better move eh babe?" Billy whispered "Unless you want Eric joining us" I whispered back. "Oh I'm not sharing you" he said kissing my nose as he slipped to the side letting me get up from the bed.

As Belle lifted her bag and walked into the bathroom Eric turned to Billy "Big stud! Can't tell me you're not making moves now!" Billy sighed as he turned onto his side to look at Eric sitting on the other bed "It feels right bud. Woke up during the night and just watched her. Think I might have kissed her before I fell asleep but I might have been dreaming" "If it's right you'll know man. She's an absolute diamond, you'd struggle to do better. Just give me plenty notice if I need to get my own room!" Eric said with a laugh. "After lunch today you might be switching rooms anyway!" Billy said with a wink and a smile. "Hopefully I'll be doing just that tonight! But I'm not rushing it, Becca's different" "About time you settled down man" "Speaking of which I better get a move on, wouldn't wanna keep the firefly waiting!" Eric said jumping up from the bed and digging his clothes out his bags. Billy watched him absentmindedly until his attention was diverted by the sound of movement from across the room. Billy watched as Belle wandered over to her bag wrapped in only a towel and began brushing out her blue hair. Mesmerised when, at the sound of her phone, she turned with her hair swinging around her back. Gracefully she made her way to lift it hopping gently up on the counter top, making sure her towel was firmly secured. At that moment Billy desperately wanted the towel to come loose, he also had the urge to walk over and envelope her powerful yet delicate body in his arms. To try and block the thoughts racing through his brain he buried his head in the pillows and sighed deeply.

Glancing over at the beds I saw Eric frantically pulling every item of clothing out of his bags muttering furiously, Billy on the other hand looked like he had gone back to sleep with his head buried in the pillows. Looking back at my phone I opened the picture Bex had sent me, I whistled lowly as I typed my reply. _*WOW! For a tattie munching leprechaun you sure do scrub up well!* *Cheers tart chops! Think he'll approve?* *Approve? If it was me I'd have you over the table before the bread basket arrived!* *That's a yes to the outfit then?* *DEFINETELY!*_ I turned on the counter top slightly and snapped a picture of Eric in his boxers frantically searching for an outfit and sent it to Bex. She replied almost instantly _*LOL! Tell him I said nice kecks!*_ Sitting my phone down I hopped off the counter and walked to the beds, perching lightly on Billy's bed. I reached over and tapped Eric on the back "Need a hand G man?" I asked "No clothes! Gonna look homeless" he said frustrated and running his hands through his hair. "Don't you always? But if it's any consolation she likes your undies!" I said with a laugh. He spun on his heels to face me with his mouth gaping as Billy chuckled from between the pillows. "You what!" Eric shouted. "Bex was panicking about her outfit so I sent her a pic of you digging through your bag. Think of it this way, she's seen you in your undies already so tension broken, something to laugh about. You're welcome. Now move" I said as I stood up and pushed him to the side. Picking out a killer outfit that matched perfectly with Bex I handed him the clothes and sent him to the bathroom with a smack on the ass.

"Anyone ever told you you're an angel?" Billy said as he turned over on the bed. "Just being me darling" I smiled sitting down and half turning to face him. "Well you being you is you being an angel!" he smiled back placing a hand on my knee. As comforting as his touch was I suddenly became aware that I was naked apart from the towel. Standing up quickly I blushed slightly as I said "Gym for an hour and pick up pizza on the way back?" "We've to be at the arena for seven so sounds good to me babe." Making my way back to my bags I quickly grabbed my gym gear, conscious of Billy's eyes fixed on me the whole time. I heard the bed creak as Billy got up. "How'd I look guys?" Eric said bursting out the bathroom door. "Looking good man" Billy replied coming to stand beside me. "Definitely dressed to impress G man!" I added. "Doesn't look like I'm trying too hard does it?" "No. It looks perfect" I said as I walked towards the bathroom. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Bex. Be you, be happy, she'll love it." As I passed Eric stopped me with a hand on my arm "Is she nervous too?" "Shitting bricks mate! But Bex is a lot like me, we've been hurt, we're full of doubts and we don't trust easily. Just be you, there's obviously something there." "Thanks Belle. You're a diamond" he said throwing his arms around me. "Eh…Eric. I'm too naked for hugs right now!" With a leap backwards he threw his arms in the air as he said "Sorry shorty! Bill you're on big guy!" Billy laughed as he shook his head and sat on the couch. As I got changed I heard Eric shout "Shorty. I'll be leaving in a minute" "Just coming" I shouted back. "Not yet you're not" Eric laughed. As I blushed furiously and gathered up my things I couldn't help but smile at Eric's infectious personality. It really was no wonder Enzo and Cass were so beloved by the fans and no surprise my dear Becca was so into the man behind the character.

Moments later I walked out the bathroom to find Eric pacing the room muttering softly under his breath and Billy sitting on the counter top drinking his coffee dressed in his gym gear. As I went to put my things in my bag I saw Billy wave at me out the corner of my eye trying to get my attention. Walking over I raised my eyebrow as he whispered "Think he needs some reassurance before he goes" I nodded my head and made my way over to where Eric was pacing. "G man. C 'mere" he stopped pacing and looked at me "Help" he mouthed. "Right. Enough. Stop panicking, you and Bex are ideal for each other. She's weird, you're weird. She's cool, you're cool. Just be you OK?" I said with a gentle smile. "I'm scared Belle. She's not the only one that's been hurt" he said looking down sadly. Making my way towards him I tilted his head up gently. "Ayyy…You're a new Yaawker" I drawled. Eric laughed softly as Billy joined us. "That was a terrible New York accent babe" he said laughing. "Got that cute wee smile back though!" I said stroking Eric's cheek gently. Moving my hands to his shoulders I looked him in the eye "Stop fretting pigeon. Please? Go have fun and let's see where it takes you. One text and it's Super ClaraBelle to the rescue." With a smile Eric replied "Pigeon?" "It was either that or cockatoo" I said flicking the tied up bunch of hair on top of his head. "You're a diamond shorty. Now you two behave OK?" he said looking pointedly between me and Billy. "How much trouble can we get into with gym, pizza and a movie before work, honestly?" I said rolling my eyes at him. "I know how much trouble I could get into, that's why I'm warning ya!" he said with a smile as he walked to the door and lifted a room key. "Don't be late for the show" I said with a wink as he walked out the door.


End file.
